


You shoot me down but I won’t fall

by Pengi



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 21:39:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14364225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: "He's one of ours," said Everett.What history is hidden behind those words?





	You shoot me down but I won’t fall

"He's one of ours," said Everett.

'He was once mine,' was left unspoken.

Although Everett wondered whether or not Erik was ever truly his. Even at their best he was full of secrets, always distant and disappearing for weeks. But it was their life at a time. CIA and Black Ops operatives do not talk about their work. Even with their significant others. At least he thought he was Erik's significant other. 

They first met in Afghanistan. It was Erik's first tour there. Everett was often assigned as their pilot and they grew close. Fucked a couple of times in an empty hangar after dark but that was it. Everett was assigned to some secret program back in the US and left. 

There were no letters or phone calls. But Everett always remembered the bright young man with unusual scars on his chest.

The second time they met scars stretched from Erik's chest all the way to his arms. They had sex in one of the toilet rooms in Pentagon. He didn't ask what Erik was doing there because he couldn't tell him about his own work.

They finally began dating properly. Movies, restaurants, sex anytime, anywhere. Life outside of army barracks was awesome. 

Soon they moved in together and Everett felt like he finally found the one. 

It wasn't all flowers and happiness though. Erik was switching between raging jealousy and complete indifference. Every colleague was Everett's potential lover but at the same time Erik went weeks without any contact with him. 

And then there were the secrets. He joined the CIA by then and knew a thing or two about secrecy but the way Erik wouldn't talk about his life and became distant every time Everett asked him of his past or childhood was alarming. Or when Everett tried to talk about their future and got no reaction whatsoever. 

What once was a beautiful love story that began in the middle of a war zone became an ordinary tale about two people sharing a bed and nothing else.

And then it all went down in a clusterfuck.

"Just tell me, why?" Everett asked as soon as Erik walked in their house. 

"Why what, baby?" Erik smiled and walked to him leaning in for a kiss like he did so many times before but this time Everett flinched away and put some distance between them.

"Why have you sold me out? You thought I'll never find out? My last mission. The one where I got shot. You told the cartel when we were planning the operation."

Erik's smile faded instantly.

"You have any proof? I don't think so. If you did I would be in some CIA basement right now."

"I don't have proof because you took care of it. But I'm not stupid, you know?"

"With how dumb you sound right now? I highly doubt that."

"Enough. I want to hear it from you. Why have you betrayed me? Was I not good enough for you? How much money they offered you for my life the lives of everyone on my team?"

"Come on. You know I'm not gonna implicate myself in front of a spy."

"No bugs. No surveillance. Just you, me, and the truth. You owe me that. Fuck, Erik! After all we've had! The years we've been together! It all means nothing to you?" 'Do I mean nothing to you?' was the real question, but Everett wasn't going to ask it.

"Tell you the truth? It doesn't. Your ancestors owned mine. So having a pretty white boy be my bitch was the perfect revenge."

Everett punched him in the face. Not that he believed those words but they were meant to hurt him and they did. Somehow they hurt even more that the betrayal. Because Erik could've sold him out because his feelings for Everett were gone. But that implication meant that there were never any feelings to begin with. That it was all a lie.

"I hate you," he spat out. Everett let lots of things slide but this was too much. He was going to end it once and for all.

"Aww, did I hurt your feelings? Come on baby, you know you'll never find someone as good as me. Someone who will fuck you as good as I do. Isn't it why you stayed with me all these years? For my dick and how it makes you scream?" Erik's nose was bleeding but he did't pay any attention to it, only licked the blood from his lips and the taste of it seemed to make him angrier. Like he was going to attack.

Everett knew he stood no chance against Erik in a fair fight. But he wasn't going to fight fairly.

"Stay away from me or I'll shoot you." Everett reached for his gun and judging by Erik's look he believed him.

When he left Everett wanted to get drunk and cry his heart out. Instead he packed his things, put keys in the mailbox and left. Left the city. The country. The continent. Transfer to Berlin Station went smoothly and soon he began building his career there. 

It took him years to realize how toxic their relationships were. How miserable Erik made him. Like blindfold was lifted and he saw the truth. He was lucky to get out of it before Erik hurt him even more.

And now seeing the ghost of his past he held no sentiment towards the man that once was his.

Telling the princess about his complicated history with Killmonger seemed pointless so he kept it to himself. 

When Nakia told him that Erik killed T'Challa and usurped the throne, Everett wasn't surprised. Erik was always determined when he wanted something. Instead of panicking he already began to think of a way to take him down. 

He almost died because of Killmonger twice. First he betrayed Everett and got him shot and the bullet in Busan was Erik's fault too. But Everett survived him so far. He will make sure Wakanda survives him too.


End file.
